Quite The Plan
by Autunno101
Summary: A mysterious figure enters the guild. Its up to Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, and Juvia to help this person. What's really behind this so called attack and who is the mysterious figure? Why were they specifically chosen?
1. Prolouge-Mysterious Figure

**My first Fairy Tail Fanfic. This is just the short prologue so of course there is more to come!**

"Oh I don't know..." The woman looked off to the side. The mischievous grin however told her mysterious partner that she was in. With a nod the figure turned and disappeared back into shadows. She looked towards the stars with just the slightest frown. Will this really work?

* * *

Natsu and Lucy made their way towards the guild. Happy trailed slightly behind them with half a fish out his mouth. Once they entered the guild, Lucy headed off toward a back table. There Levy and Juvia waited for her.

They kept huddled together while Gajeel and Natsu began to fight. Keeping their heads low fire and iron clashed around them. Soon enough Gray had managed to freeze them for a couple of seconds before half the guild turned into one big fighting arena once again.

The front doors opened with a loud slam. A figure in tattered clothing stepped in among the disastrous guild floors. Limping she leaned against the bar. Mirajane quickly ran over to the new guest and called for the Master. Once he was present they helped the injured into his office. The guild was dead silent as everyone waited.

The Master slowly came out. Standing on the railing everyone could see his grave expression. "Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, and Levy. In my office." With those words he returned to his office. The six members slowly made their way with caution and fearing the worst they entered the short man's office. Happy sat with the other exceeds patiently waiting for the news.

Once seated inside the, now known to be, woman spoke of her tale. It was not that Fairy Tail hasn't had their fair share of horrid missions but this was absolutely terrifying.

"I-I was g-g-going to come visit M-Mira-chan here, like I had p-promised. I was heading through this t-t-town," her small shoulders shook slightly as she continued to speak, "I...I just thought the town had been abandoned." At this point her petite and weak body racked with sobs. Mirjane held her close in attempts to soothe the traumatized brunette.

The white haired man decided to take the story from there. "Mages had attacked her out of no where. One had entrapped her with runes before the other two rained down fire and swords on her. Which is the reason Levy, Gajeel and Natsu are needed. The rest of you will help in getting them there. Many obstacles lay in your path including a vast lake filled with monsters. I'm afraid your exceeds will stay here with Wendy. Leave immediately and no complaints."

Without a word the new team scattered off to their homes to pack for the upcoming mission. Once the door closed Makarov looked towards the two remaining in his office. "Explain at once." The women immediately straightened before smiling slightly and cocking their heads to the side in innocent confusion.


	2. The Beginning

The Beginning

Natsu sat quietly on Lucy's bed as she packed her things. The whole thing was strange. Natsu hadn't smelt blood but a mixture of ketchup and other odd substances. Gajeel had smelt it too and the look they had exchanged when leaving the office proved that. However, he did not complain because clearly, which ever way this was to go, there at least be some action.

The only problem was if this was all one big trap Lucy would somehow get in the middle. Natsu knew she was strong but it never stopped him from worrying. Lucy hummed softly as she bounced around to collect her things. Natsu knew this was going to be tough. Sure past missions had been tough but this...this was different and he wished, just for a moment, that she would get sick and stay home. His blonde friend snapped her fingers in his face, bringing him effectively out of his thoughts.

"Careful, Natsu. All that thinking might hurt your brain," Lucy giggled. Natsu stared at her for a moment before the insult finally sunk in. Jumping to his feet he began to protest but Lucy was already holding the door open and waiting for him. Running out the door, Natsu chased her all the way back to his place. Once there, Lucy waited outside, refusing to enter in fear of what she might find, and before long they were heading out to their rendezvous, which was the guild entrance.

Levy watched as Lucy and Natsu headed off in a different route. Juvia and Gray were long gone by now, probably had just reached their own homes. Gajeel silently followed her but when they reached the gates he leaned against it instead of continuing onward.

"G-Gajeel...there's no reason to wait, if that's what your doing, just go on and pack." He sighed and plopped himself on the ground. Levy swallowed uncomfortably before heading in. She packed the usual things and some extra books just in case before heading back down.

Black bangs covered his eyes and with shoulders slumped down she assumed he was asleep. Bending down next to him she poked him on the shoulder. When he didn't even move an inch Levy huffed and crossed her arms. That was until, through his hair, she noticed red eyes staring back at her. Hazel eyes widened as she squeaked in suprise and jumped up and away from him.

Gajeel stood, towering over her, before asking, "Ready, Shrimp?" Levy pouted before nodding.

It didn't take long before he was ready and they headed to meet the others. Gajeel looked at the small blue haired girl next to him. She was small but strong. Natsu and him already had their own hunches about this assignment and with her going as well it was going to be more of a challenge. He hadn't seen levy in action a lot but he knew for a fact that she was smart on and off the field. Her small size did nothing to stop her from fighting just as fiercely as the rest.

Gray and Juvia waited paitently outside the guild. In the distance four figures approached, packed and ready to go. With silent nods they all headed out. The guys kept slightly back as the girls began to talk and gossip about many things. Natsu and Gajeel filled Gary in on their findings.

"We should be careful. Do the girls know?" The dragon slayers looked at each other before shaking their heads. Gray sighed but he understood.

"Let's just act normal. This is just a specialized mission. Not much could happen or a lot could happen but in the end we should be fine. We're a team right?" Natsu grinned and pumped his flaming fist in the hair.

"I'm super pumped! There's got to be some good action coming our way right?" Gajeel chuckled, a wide grin already spreading across his face at the thought. Lucy turned and called Natsu an idiot and for them to pipe down. Juvia and Levy laughed as Natsu pouted, claiming that Lucy was mean. The girls slowed to join in with the guys and their conversation continued on.

"How is it that your exceeds are not here?" Juvia asked out of the blue. The dragon slayers looked down in disappointment.

"Well, I miss Happy but if Gramps thinks its important to leave them there then I guess I'm alright with it," Natsu answered sadly. Lucy patted his head as comical tears welled up in his eyes at the memory of leaving his friend. It had been quite the show seeing them cling to each other in tears.

Happy wailed at not being able to go but Wendy offered fish and the situation became a lot more happier. As for Pantherlily and Gajeel...well their goodbyes were a lot more calmer. Levy knew that it must had felt wierd for Gajeel. Heck, it felt wierd for her too. Without the usual atmosphere that Droy and Jet provided, she felt out of place and a little lonely. They held tightly to her before yelling at the others to watch over Levy carefully. She was a bit embarrassed but it was still sweet that they cared.

However, the members in the team knew that it was important and were ready for the tasks ahead. They all would survive not having their usual teams because they were still family no matter what. With this in mind and the usual bickering of the dragon slayers in the background, it all felt normal.

Not even a few hours later did both Natsu and Gajeel stop, sniffing the air. Everyone waited in silence for their conclusion. The pink haired slayer gagged slightly while the black haired one huffed.

"Gasoline, tar, and something else I can't tell," Gajeel responded while crossing his arms. The group looked about their surrounding, looking for signs of anything off. When they concluded that it must be away from them they moved on.

Their chatter was gone except for the weird sounds of Natsu gagging and the occasional, badly hidden, cough from Gajeel. The bush rustled to Levy's right before a man with a chained mace jumped out. More thugs rained from the forest, completely surrounding the group.

Everything stood still for half a second before the fighting began. Lucy's whip flew through the air at great speed, knocking people down and throwing a few back into the forest. Juvia and Gray coordinated attacks of ice and water from their side as Natsu immediantly began to beat down with flaming fists on his side.

Levy switched between shielding off attacks and casting her spells. Gajeel locked into close encounters with sword wielding robbers while taking out a few archers. The thugs began to lose in numbers and morale. Dust settled and the area was filled with unconscious thugs all around. Checking everyone for their damage, Lucy nodded an 'okay' before the group began to move out once again.

Natsu had a cut on his arm which was taken care of further down the road near a small, broken down farmer's house. Levy had a few burns as well as Lucy but that was about it. Simple burns, cuts and bruises were patched up where needed. Resting at the house that night they all respectively chose their sleeping area before bunkering down.

It was decided the guard would switch after every so hours. There were to be two, a girl and boy to seem fair, and provide best all around protection to those sleeping. Gajeel and Lucy were to be on the first watch together.

As the rest laid down for sleep, the two headed to the roof. Silence rang through the area excluding the various wild life that would pass by.

"Ya know you guys have been quiter that in our usual missions. Is everything okay? If you feel something or know about something that involves the mission you should tell us," Lucy broke the silence but never looked at the man next to her. Instead the blonde continued to keep her eyes on the stars above. Shifting to face her, Gajeel said nothing but the silence from him was enough until his words stopped her conclusion.

"No. I think Natsu is just needing to get use to not having Happy with him. It is weird for me as well. I'm not bothering to start a fight with the guy if he's going to be a bit mopey at the fact his friend ain't here," Gajeel's voice came out colder and grumpier than intended but Lucy just nodded her head. They stayed slient for the rest of their watch before they headed off to bed.

Being as sneaky as they were Gray and Natsu took the rest of the night to not interfere with the girls' sleep. Though Lucy had already done her watch she wasn't exactly sleepy until the very end. Natsu waved her goodnight before disappearing on the roof. Once they were out and in la la land, Gray took his chance to slip up there.

"So, Natsu what exactly did you guys smell on the mysterious lady?" Natsu turned to Gray before explaining the ketchup smell. That was the first thing to strike him as odd but their were other substances too.

"Maybe one big lie or maybe I'm mistaken but she reminded me of some good grilled fish," at that thought he began to drool as his mind wandered to the various foods he wanted to eat, "Happy would love fish. I hope Wendy is taking care of him." At that last thought tears built up in his eyes once again. His companion all the way back home, probably eating fish with Wendy while he was stuck on a stange mission without him.

"Focus Natsu!" Gray yelled in a hushed whisper. Snapping back to reality Natsu focused back on the suspicious woman.

"This may not be the best time but Natsu... Are you and Lucy in a relationship?" Gray watched, only halfly amused as his fellow guild member began to go red in the face and choke. Natsu never answered him just turned away, trying to regain control on his breathing.

_Relationship?! Just good friends! Just good friends! Just good friends... Just good friends?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I added more to this chapter. Sorry of no updates but I'm finishing off and editing some other stories on different websites. I'm already working on the third chapter so I hope to post it next weekend. Hope you like it! I apologize if the characters are off but I am trying my best here. **


	3. AN-Sorry!

**I apologize for this but I seem to be too focused on another stories and school work. Other than that I am having issues with not just the story line but the characters as well. It's been quite a while since I wrote fanfiction. I will be doing another fanfiction which will be a little bit easier and help me get back into the groove of things. Hopefully by summer I will have this issue fixed and ready to write again. I never expected this to be more than 15 chapters so when I start don't be expecting much like 50 chapters of a never ending story. :D**


End file.
